Because I Love You
by deleted.bye
Summary: Clare and Fitz had a son during junior year. Later, they get into a big fight and break up. Clare gets a new boyfriend and Fitz changes. He is determined to win her back. Will he succeed? Or will Clare stay with Eli? Eclare Vs. Flare. DISCONTINUED.
1. Past, Present, Future

**Because I Love You.**

**-Clare's POV  
-It's like the beginning of school.  
-Clare got pregnant during sophmore year.  
-Gave birth during summer.  
-Eclare vs Flare. Who do you want to win?**

**ATTENTION: If you like Speak Now, I might discontinue. I have writer's block for it.**

**PS: Today's my birthday but this is my present to you :D.**

**Summary: Clare and Fitz had a son during junior year. Later, they get into a big fight and break up. Clare gets a new boyfriend and Fitz changes. He is determined to win her back. Will he succeed? Or will Clare stay with Eli?**

Chapter 1: Past, Present, Future.

I carefully picked up Nick from his blue crib, bouncing him to try to get him to stop crying. I glanced at the clock and it read 2:42 AM. Ugh. About three more hours of sleep until I had to get up and get ready for school.

"Shhh. Mommy's gonna get your bottle." I cooed, trying to soothe Nick and gently rubbed his back up and down, hoping he'd stop crying.

I walked out of my room and down the stairs to the kitchen to feed Nick. I quietly took a bottle of formula from the refrigerator and put it in the microwave to heat up. I stuck a pacifier in Nick's mouth and he stopped crying. I waited patiently for his bottle to heat up.

The microwave beeped, indicating the bottle was done and I took it out. I removed the pacifier from my baby's mouth and replaced it with the bottle. I walked over to the living room, sat on the sofa and fed Nick. After he was finished, I burped him and he quickly fell back asleep. I walked back upstairs, into my room and placed Nick back in his crib that was next to be bed.

I climbed back into my bed and instantly fell asleep, exhausted from motherhood. It was times like these when I really needed Fitz's help. But he wasn't here because I had ended our relationship a month ago.

A few hours later I was awoken from my phone's vibrating. I quickly turned off my alarm and tiptoed to the bathroom, trying not to awake my sleeping baby. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had these beautiful blue eyes that Fitz thought were the most beautifulest eyes he had ever seen. My hair was a little past my shoulder and was full of ringlets that Fitz loved.

I missed him so badly. I threw away two and a half years all because of one stupid little fight that I don't even remember what we were arguing about. Though I would never admit it to his face about how bad I missed him.

I quickly did my morning ritual and got dressed. A floral babydoll that hugged my breasts and hid my after pregnancy belly. I also put on a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of white flats to top it off.

I lifted Nick from his crib and kissed his cheek. He gurgled and we made our way downstairs. I saw my mom cooking breakfast at the stove. I placed Nick on his high chair and went over to her so I could greet her.

"Morning Mom." I said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning honey." She replied and went back to cooking the turkey bacon. I went to the refrigerator to take out some food for Nick.

I walked over to the cabinet and took put Nick's bowl. I poured some banana mush into his small bowl and sat back down.

I fed him each as if the spoon was an airplane and his mouth was the airport. I smiled at him and saw the mix of me and Fitz. After I finished feeding Nick, I ate my own breakfast which was very satisfying.

My mom dropped me off and the hardest part was saying goodbye to my baby. I kissed him numerous times before departing with him. I watched as my mother drove away.

I walked into school and headed to my locker to retrieve my books. I was putting my history book in my bag until I saw Alli standing next to me.

"Hey Alli." I greeted her and gave her hug.

"Clare. I am in love with your outfit. I have taught you so well." She smiled and hugged me back.

I laughed and she started to tell me about this new guy. She told me that he drove a hearse, wore a lot of black, and was already building a reputation here at Degrassi.

"Is he attractive?" I knew I was in love with Fitz, but I couldn't help but ask.

"I haven't seen him yet, but Jenna told me what he looks like. She said he has black hair and a smirk that was plastered on his face." Alli explained. He sounded pretty hot.

We walked to homeroom and on the way there, I saw Fitz. He was hanging with out Owen and Bianca. I stared at him for a second and then breezed past him.

I could tell he was staring back at me. I could feel his eyes fixed on my back. I walked into homeroom and took my seat. Homeroom ended quickly and classes started but by English, I was exhausted. I took my seat next to Adam and laid my head down on the desk.

"Tired?" Adam asked jokingly. I wasn't in the mood.

"I feel dead." I really wanted to go home.

"I heard the new kid is in this class." Adam gossiped. This kid hears everything.

"I don't care." I mumbled and finally lifted my head.

"Alright class, this is our new student, Elijah Goldsworthy." Ms. Dawes introduced the new kid and he was hot. Like really hot.

"It's Eli." He corrected her and took the empty seat in front of me. How was I gonna concentrate with him seated directly in front of me? Oh dear god.

"Alright Eli, from now until the end of the year, the young lady behind you is your new English partner." With those words, I mentally groaned.

"Eli." He turned to face me and introduced himself. He was staring at my eyes.

"Clare." I introduced myself. I couldn't help but stare at his beautiful green eyes.

After class, I was greeted by Fitz waiting for me. I was surprised. I pretty sure he hates me after we breakup.

"Hey. How's Nick?" Fitz asked me. He might hate me but I was the mother of his child. He loved his son.

"He's good." I replied and we walked to my locker.

"So. When can I see him?" Nick was lucky to have loving dad. When I got pregnant, I thought Fitz would leave. He proved me wrong and stayed from the first day til now.

"How about today at like four?" I asked, lucky that my baby would have a dad in his life.

"See you then." Fitz said and with that, he walked away.

I made my way to lunch and took a seat next to Alli at our table. I saw Jenna and KC sharing lunch and making out. Adam reading another comic book. Alli was doing nothing and her face light up when I sat down.

"I heard new kid's your English partner." She exclaimed and I shushed her.

"So what?" I asked brushing it off like it was nothing.

"Is he hot?" Alli questioned me some more.

"Yes." I admitted. Alli smirked.

"By the way, I saw Fitz at your locker. Explain, Clare." Alli demanded.

"He wanted to see Nick." I explained and started to miss my baby boy.

"How is he? When do I get to visit?" She asked, really wanted to see him, her godson.

"Tomorrow?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Okay." She smiled and went back to eating lunch.

I looked around and saw Fitz staring at me and Eli sitting alone. I got up and walked over to Eli. I took and seat in front of him. Eli looked up from his comic book. It was similar to the one Adam was reading.

"Hi. I saw you sitting alone and wondering if you want to sit with me and my friends. My friend, Adam, is also reading a comic similar to yours." I said, hoping he would take my offer.

"I guess if you want." He smirked. That smirk was getting to me.

"Your choice." Please say yes. Please say yes.

"Alright, but just for you." Eli said and quickly gathered up his things. I led him to our table. He saw Adam's comic and immediately sat next to him. Alli gave me a look. I smiled at her innocently. I did nothing.

After school, I quickly finished my homework before Fitz arrived. When I heard the doorbell ring, I went to open it. I saw Fitz standing there with a bag.

"What's in the bag?" I asked curiously and let him in.

"Some cookies my mom baked and something for Nick." Fitz replied and gave me the bag. His mom had made me some chocolate chip cookies and a quilt with Nick's full name on it.

Nicholas Jacob Fitzgerald.

"Tell your mom I said thanks." I told Fitz and led him to my room where Nick was playing with his toys on his crib. Fitz smiled and went to pick up Nick.

"So how are you?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"I've been good. You?" He asked looking me straight in the eye.

"Tired. Two months old are hard to take care of." I admitted. I stared at the container of cookies I had in my hands. I couldn't look at him. It was too hard.

"My mom wants to know if Nick could stay with us for a few days. She said we need to make a schedule since we aren't together anymore." Fitz bounced Nick gently on his knee.

"We probably should." I said, knowing that's it the right thing to do.

"So how about you get him weekdays and I have him weekends?" Fitz propose a plan that seemed reasonable.

"That works. So tomorrow after school I drop him off at your house and Sunday night, you'll drop him at my house? Then we repeat the cycle?" I asked. Being a responsible parent means I have to share with Fitz.

"That works." Fitz went back to the crib and placed Nick in it. Nick had fallen asleep in his arms. It was such a cute scene.

"Um, he fell asleep. Do you want me to go?" Fitz asked me, unsure what to do now that Nick was sleeping.

"You can stay if you want. I could put in a movie." I said, and we went into the living room. He took a seat on the couch.

"Alright." He said and relaxed on the couch. I put in Twilight and waited for his reaction. Nothing.

"I thought you hated Twilight." I said and took a seat on the soft loveseat.

"I do." He was watching the screen as I fumbled with the remote.

"Then why aren't you saying anything?" I asked, confused by his behavior.

"Because you like it and I'll sit through it for you." He replied simply. It took all my might not to jump on him and kiss him.

"You've changed a lot since we've started going out." I noted. He was so different in a good way though.

"What do you mean?" He asked. I knew he knew what I meant.

"When we first started going out. You smoked, did drugs,and drank. You even said you had no future." I remember when he said that to me when I used to tutor him so he wouldn't fail.

"Yeah but I heard you say to Alli that you didn't want a boyfriend like me so I changed for you. I really liked you, Clare." He admitted. I was shocked. I never expected him to say things like that.

"You heard that?" I asked. I remembered that conversation I had with Alli about him when we first started dating.

"Yeah. I felt like I wasn't good enough for you." That killed me inside. He would always be good for me.

"Fitz, if you were still the old you, I still would've date you. I just wouldn't have liked your bad habits." I really loved him. I really wanted to be his girlfriend again.

"So you like old me better?" He asked and smirked. It didn't match Eli's but it was cute.

"No. Honestly, I like the new you better." I admitted.

"Then why aren't we together, Clare? I love you!" Fitz asked trying not to wake up Nick.

"I don't know." I whispered. I wanted to be together but I just couldn't and I didn't know why.

"I have to go to work." He ran up the stairs and I followed him. I saw him kiss Nick goodbye and rushed past me. I really sucked. My one chance to get him back and I messed it up.

The next morning I woke up with dried tears on my cheeks. I hated myself right now.

I walked over to Nick's crib and found it empty. I started to panic. Where was my baby boy?

I ran downstairs to find my mom feeding Nick. I instantly calmed down.

"Oh hey honey. Nick was hungry and you were upset, so I decided to feed him." She smiled. I loved my mom so much. She has been so supportive of my pregnancy and she's so happy that she has a grandson.

"Thanks Mom." I kissed her cheek and went upstairs to get ready. I put on my favorite tee which Fitz and I got together while I was still pregnant. It was sky blue and said "Nick's Mommy" in pink letters. He had a matching tee in blue that said "Nick's Daddy" in green letters. I also put on a pair of bermuda shorts that Alli got me and some blue Converse.

I ate breakfast and played with Nick for a few more minutes. Then my mom dropped me off and I gave Nick a million kisses before I left the car and walked into school.

I walked to my locker and notices that the empty locker next to me now had a lock on it. I finished packing up my books when I saw Eli walking towards the locker next to mine.

"You're the one who took the empty locker?" I asked. Just wonderful. English partner now locker buddy?

"Guess so." He smirked and opened his locker. It was fairly empty.

"Love your shirt!" Alli screamed at me and walked away. Eli heard her and started to read my shirt.

"You have a child?" He asked curiously. He was getting some books out of the locker.

"Yeah." I said proudly. I might be a teen mom but I was proud.

"Gender and how old?" Eli closed his locker and stared at me.

"I have a son named Nick and he's two and a half months. Want to see a picture?" I asked.

"Sure." I pulled out my wallet and showed him a picture of me and Nick.

"He's a cute baby." Eli complimented.

"Thanks." I smiled. Maybe he wasn't so bad.

I put my wallet away and looked up to see Fitz walking towards me. I mentally cringed. After he left, I cried. I even cried myself to sleep.

"Clare. We still up for later?" Fitz asked. I could see him staring right at my shirt.

I nodded and he walked away from me. Eli stared at me with green curious eyes.

"What?" I asked innocently, actually knowing what he was looking for.

"What are you exactly still up with Fitz?" Eli asked in a disgusted voice.

"He's Nick's dad." I explained. I looked at my shoes to avoid his reaction.

"You went out with him and ended up conceiving his child?" Eli asked, disbelieving me.

"Yes, yes I did." This time I really wanted to smack him.

"I heard you used to be called Saint Clare. What happened to her?" Eli asked, reminded of who I was before Fitz.

"Let's see. Saint Clare's parents divorced and her then boyfriend cheated on her with her best friend. Then she got close to Fitz and changed into Slut Clare." I explained, not really caring about my past. It was said and done.

"Well Clare, you're not a slut." He said, smirked, and walked away.

I stared at him as he walked away. He's so confusing. I walked to homeroom and it ended really quickly.

By English, I had a few questions for Eli. Luckily Dawes assigned us partner work that was quite easy.

I finished rather quickly and decided to interrogate him.

"So what's your life past?" I saw him write his last sentence and looked up at me.

"I was born in British Columbia. My dad's a shock jock and I drive a vintage hearse named Morty. My last girlfriend cheated on me and then I moved here." Eli summarized his past.

"You named your car?" I asked. I think that's the first person I've met that names their car.

"I like to stand out." Eli shrugged. The bell rang a second later.

"Obviously." I smiled and got up to leave. Eli reached out and grabbed my arm.

"Hey. You wanna get something at the Dot later?" He asked, smiling this time.

"I'll be there at four." I smiled and made my way over to lunch.

**:D**

**Fitz or Eli?**


	2. Getting To Know Elijah Goldsworty

**I'm sorry guys but this is going to be really short. I missed you guys tho. And my midterms are over so I can go back to writing.**

**Chapter 2: Getting To Know Elijah Goldsworthy.**

I sat with Eli at The Dot after school after I dropped Nick off at Fitz's. I was having a chocolate milkshake and some fries while Eli had a cheeseburger and some fries with a Coke. We were engaged in a game of asking each other questions about our lives and ourselves. It was really fun actually.

"Okay. What's your middle name?" Eli asked and ate a fry.

"Diana. You?" I answered and then asked him what's his middle name.

"Thomas." Eli replied and took a sip of his coke.

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked and dipped my fry in ketchup. Then I ate it.

"Yeah, a brother in college. You?" He answered then asked.

"A sister who's in Kenya right now building a school for the children in the village she's at." I answered and thought of Darcy and how cool she was for helping little children get an education.

"That's cool. Favorite color?" Eli questioned me again.

"Blue. You?" I answered and ate another fry.

"Green." Like his eyes.

"Who was your first girlfriend?" I asked, curious about this question.

"A girl named Alexa who I still don't know why I went out with her. Who's your first boyfriend?" Eli asked.

"KC Guthrie who broke up with me for my ex-best friend Jenna." I said, with no hate at all cause KC is nothing to me now.

"Ouch. Favorite ice cream flavor?" Eli asked, and took a bit of his cheeseburger.

"Chocolate. You?" I asked.

"This is so weird but I love strawberry." Eli admitted and I could see a small blush creep on his cheeks.

"Strawberry? Really? You're the first guy I've known who likes strawberry ice cream." I laughed.

"I know. It's weird but I just like the flavor. I can't stand strawberries at all though." Eli admitted and made a small disgusted face.

"Weirdo." I smiled.

"I like being weird." Eli smiled and I laughed. He was just fun to hang out with.

"I noticed. Wanna go to the park?" I asked, as we finished eating.

"Sure. Let's go." Eli and I grabbed our things and got in Morty. We made out way to the park and found some kids with their parents.

"Free swings!" I yelled excitedly and ran over to them. I got on and saved a swing for Eli.

"You're such a little kid." Eli laughed at my excitement and got on the swing next to me.

"I'll be seeing this place a lot when Nick starts to get older." I sighed and smiled. I couldn't wait to come here with Nick and play with him like the other moms.

"Do people give you a label now that you're a mom?" Eli asked and he swayed back and forth a little.

"Some do but some don't care." I said, thinking of how people first reacted to my pregnancy.

"How's it like to be a mom?" Eli asked me and looked at the ground below us.

"It's awesome cause you know that someday he'll love you for everything you did. I do wished I had him later so I could provide more for him." I said and swayed a little with the wind.

"Are you ashamed of being a teen mom? Embarrassed at all?" Eli asked me some questions and I didn't mind.

"No. I'm proud. Proud to say that I'm Nick's mother and I had him at 16. I actually like being a mom." I admitted and looked over to little boys and girls running around, having fun with each other. None of them had a care in the world and just wanted to have fun.

I can believe one day that will be Nick.

"Eli, if you had a son at 17, would you be there?" I asked Eli, who was swinging a little.

"If I had a son, I'd be there for everything in his life. I would be proud to be called his dad and have him bare my last name." Eli said and smiled. He would be such a great dad.

Eli and I talked until it grew dark and I learned a lot about him. He took away my thoughts of Fitz and it was fun to be around Eli.

Eli stopped Morty in front of my house and I got out.

"Thanks for lunch and I had a great time." I smiled and turned to leave.

"Wait! Clare, do you want to go to the movies sometime?" Eli asked and I almost screamed.

"Sure. I'd love to." I smiled and watch him drive away. I went inside to find my mom out and I screamed in excitement.

Eli Goldsworthy had just asked me out on a date and I couldn't wait.


	3. Moving On? Maybe

**hey guys(;**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING.**

**-I have work, school, friends, and more work.  
-Taylor Lautner. OMG. SEXY BEAST.**

**Chapter 3: Moving On? Maybe**

**Clare's POV.**

"Clare Diana Edwards! I can't believe you didn't tell me you were at The Dot with the new kid and didn't inform me. What's his name again? Ethan? Edward? Anyway, why were you there with him?" Alli asked as soon as I opened the front door to let her into my place of residence. I rolled my eyes and moved out of the way to let her in.

"His name is Eli and we were getting to know each other like _friends_." I replied, putting emphasis on the word friends and answering both her questions. Fitz was suppose to come by The Dot in a couple of hours to drop of Nick and since Alli didn't get to spend last Friday afternoon with my baby, I invited her over to spend some time with Nick.

"Right. _Friends._ Hot date, I assume?" Alli smirked and I knew I couldn't lie. Alli loved to dig her nosy little nose into my love life. It was sometimes annoying but I really didn't mind it. She is my best friend anyway and that's what best friends do.

"Barely. We just got to know each other by playing 20 questions." I admitted. My "date" with Eli was barely a date. It was more like two new friends hanging out after school.

"Booooooring. Don't you worry, best friend. I'll find a way to get him to go out with you again but this time it'll be an actual date." Alli declared confidently and I sighed. There was absolutely no out of this. When Alli has her mind set on something, she'll do anything to get the task done.

"Good luck getting it. So I have Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse. Which one do you want to watch so we can occupy our time?" I asked, holding up the 3 Twilight Series movies. Alli and I have a major obsession with Twilight. I liked Edward and I liked Jacob, but I felt that Bella should have chose Jacob so she could have lived her life and not "die" so quickly.

"Eclipse please. Would you ever get tired of lucking at Taylor Lautner's abs? I mean they are just so sexy!" Alli licked her lips and relaxed on my couch as I put the movie in the DVD player.

"I know right." I agreed and sat on the other side of my couch. The screen lit up and the movie title appeared. I relaxed and started to focus my eyes on the movie.

**Eli's POV**

I lied on my bed, my body on earth and my head in another universe. I sighed again. As hard as I tried, I could not get Clare Edwards out of my damn head. I had only known her for 2 days and since that day at The Dot, her face would not leave my mind. I was awoken from my thoughts when I felt something vibrate in my pocket. I took my my phone out and realized it was another text message from Julia. I sighed again. This girl just won't leave me alone.

I flipped open my phone and read the text.

**Eli, will u please talk 2 me? Im sorry. how many times do i have 2 say it?**

**-Julia**

I ignored her dumb text and put my phone back in my pocket. I moved away from Vancouver to get a fresh start and to get away from Julia's cheating and skanky ass.

Soon I found myself still thinking of Clare and her mesmerizing ocean blue eyes and her beautiful medium-length hair full of curly ringlets. I sighed again. I seriously needed some guy time. I once again took my phone out and opened it again to text my new friend, Adam.

**Wanna chill? Extremely bored.**

**-Eli**

I sent the text to Adam and a second later, he texted me back.

**Sure. Pick me up?**

**-Adam**

I pulled myself up and hopped off my bed. Next, I went over to my closet to get a jacket. I slide on my leather jacket, grabbed Morty's keys, and was out the door. I drove to Adam's house and found him on the porch waiting. He saw my hearse pull up on his driveway and quickly climbed in.

"Thank god you asked. I was getting sick of hearing my mom lecture Drew about his stupid grades." Adam said thankfully and I started to pull out of his driveway. I laughed because Drew was always getting in trouble with his grades. Then, my stomach growled quietly.

"Hey, wanna go get something to eat at The Dot first?" I asked after my stomach was done growling. I hadn't eaten all day and I was really hungry. I could eat an elephant if I wanted. Not that I wanted to.

"Sure. I'm kinda hungry too." Adam responded and we pulled up at The Dot. When I walked through The Dot's door and took in my surroundings, my heart skipped a beat.

**Back to Clare.**

"Hey Clare, Alli. What can I get ya guys?" Peter asked us kindly and had his pad in his hand. A pen in the other.

"Um the usual for me." I responded and looked at Alli, waiting for her to order.

"Same for me. Thanks Peter." Alli smiled sweetly as he walked away. As soon as he left, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took out the phone and flipped it open.

**Almost there**

**-Fitz(Mark)**

"Fitz is almost here with Nick." I told Alli as soon as the food arrived. Alli's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I can't wait to see my baby." Alli squealed as she took a fry off her plate and popped it in her mouth.

"You mean _my _baby. You weren't in the delivery room for 16 hours in extreme pain and had a baby come out of your vagina." I corrected her. She grimaced and then stuck her tongue at me like a little child. I laughed at her immaturity.

As if on cue, Fitz walked in holding my baby. Nick was looking so adorable. I swear, I make beautiful babies.

"Nicky-poo!" Alli said and raced over to snatch Nick from my ex-boyfriend's grasp.

I stifled a laugh at her immaturity.

"Hey. How are you?" Fitz asked casually and took the other empty seat next to me.

"Hey. I'm good. How was he?" I asked, curious about Nick's behavior due to him being in a different environment.

"I was surprised. He slept through the night. I think he likes my room better than your's." Fitz smirked and joked.

"Or maybe, your mom woke up and you slept through Nick's crying." I shoot back fiercely.

"Oh shush. Stop being feisty. He still likes my room better. He likes my manly room better than your girly one. Just sayin'." He responded, throwing his hands up as if he was surrendering. I laughed at his defeat.

Just as he said those words, the Dot door flew open. I shifted my eyes to the door and saw my 2 newest friends.

Elijah Goldsworthy and Adam Torres were standing there and saw me. Then they saw Fitz and Alli with Nick in her arm. Fitz saw them and starting giving them a nasty look. Eli started glaring at him in response.

I saw this and made a silent prayer to God. That is if he forgave my parents for getting divorced and me losing my virginity at 15.

_Dear sweet Jesus, please let the rivalry between Mark and Elijah get settled peacefully._

**um. the end makes no sense. ignore it.**

**might discontinue. have really bad writer's block for this.**


	4. Realization

**not discontinuation but:**

**-1 more chapter.**

**thanks for the support (:**

**Chapter 4: Realization**

I had to think. And I had to do it fast. If I didn't leave, a feud would occur over me and I don't want to be part of it. I mean Fitz had his arm over my chair, which I didn't notice til now. If I stayed, a feud would still go on. Either way, I was trapped.

Eli and Adam gave Fitz one last glare before taking a table in the corner. I looked over at Fitz, whose arm was removed from my chair and he was staring at Nick. His face seemed lost and confused.

"Hey Fitz." I said, breaking the silence that was making my ears bleed.

He didn't respond.

"Fitz." I tried again, waving a hand in his face.

It's official. He's lost in another planet.

Barely a moment later, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, indicating I had a text. I pulled my phone out and it vibrated again. I saw I had two texts. One from Eli and another from Alli.

I decided to open Alli's first which said:

**Clare, do u see wat this means? Eli is looking u and I can tell he likes u. Fitz is prob in another planet dreaming of u. This means u choose who u want. I kno u want both of them. U like Eli and u like Fitz. So, who u gonna choose, baby daddy or new boy?**

I gave Alli a glare before shutting my phone and putting it back in my pocket, without looking at Eli's text. Sad part was that she was right. I liked both of them and I had to make a choice before they fight over me.

Fitz was my second boyfriend and he was the one who helped pick up the pieced after KC broke my heart. He was the one I lost my faith to and the one I have a child with. He was the one who was there for me when my parents divorced, when my sister was raped, and he was there when nobody else was.

Eli is the new kid. The new kid I want to get to know better. The one who I wanted to kiss so bad.

Eli or Fitz? Oh god, this was hard.

Then I thought of Nick. I didn't want him to grow up like me and Fitz. Our parents had divorced. I didn't want him to have separate parents, possible future step parents, knowing that his parents never tried.

But I also wanted someone new. Someone I could start a new future with.

I had to try. For me. For my baby. For my happiness and his.

I walked over to Alli and took Nick from her hold. I kissed him softly on the cheek before whispering, "Mommy's gonna try for you."

"I chose, Alli." I said to her quietly.

"Who?" Alli asked, pretending that she didn't hear my whisper.

"You know who." I said, and started to play with Nick. I bounced him up and down gently.

"Good luck. He better be worth it." Alli said and took a sip of her latte.

"I'm positive." I said confidently and walked over to him and kissed him on the lips with full passion. I caught him off guard but soon we were in synch.

**k i know it sucks. leave me alone.(:**

**superrr sorry for slow updates.**

**epilogue next chapter- i promisee it's long.  
**


	5. My Happy Ending

**heyy guys (:**

**EPILOGUE :DDDD**

***I want to thank you guys for not giving up on me. You guys mean so much to me. You're the reason why I finished this. I'll shut up now.(:***

**Chapter 4- One Happy Ending**

***Now, Present Day***

"You may kiss your bride."

With those words spoken, a young bride dressed in white and a young man dressed in black kissed. Their lips touched for a short moment before the audience cheered. The crowd clapped as the new Mr. and Mrs. Mark Fitzgerald made their way away from the altar and into the limo.

Nicholas Fitzgerald smiled brightly as he jumped into the limo with his parents. Clare held open arms as her son jumped into them. Mark wrapped one arm around his wife and smiled. They were one happy family.

~abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz~

"Well Mrs. Fitzgerald, it seems that you are pregnant. That would probably explain the mood swings, food cravings, morning sickness, and weight gain. You are about two months along." The doctor said to Clare, who couldn't believe it.

"Oh my God. Baby, we're having another addition." Clare said excitedly to her husband and hugged him.

"I know. I can't wait." Mark smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

~abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz~

"Alright kiddo. We have some great news for you. Mom and I went to the doctor and we found out Mom's having a baby. You're gonna be a big brother." Mark said to his son.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" The young boy asked curiously.

"We don't know yet. We're going to have to wait." Mark said and chuckled at his son's annoyed expression. Patience didn't get along with Nick.

"But Dad, waiting takes _forever_." Nick complained and fell back on the couch.

"Honey, don't worry. The baby will be here before you know it. Now who wants pizza?" Clare asked, knowing that food would distract the little boy.

"I DO!" Nick yelled and followed his mom into the kitchen so they could make some pizza.

Mark chuckled at this. He loved life right now. He was married almost a year. His son was his pride and joy. Clare was pregnant again. He had the life he always wanted.

~abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz~

Seven months later, Clare found herself on a hospital bed with a newborn baby boy in her arms. Her second son. Mark had an excited Nick in his arms.

Nick couldn't stop staring at the baby. His new brother was finally here.

"Mom, what's his name?" He asked curiously to his mother.

"Michael David Fitzgerald. Honey, you can call him Mikey." Clare said to her older son.

"Mikey. I likey. Hey that rhymes!" Nick exclaimed happily and earned a chuckled from his father.

~abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz~

"Morning Mom." A teenage Nick greeted his mom one early morning. Today was the day Nick was going to start high school. Not any high school. He was going to start Degrassi Community School.

"Good morning honey. Breakfast is at the table." Clare said from her place in front of the stove.

"Mornin' little bro." Nick ruffled his little brother's head and sat down to eat breakfast.

"Where's your father?" Clare asked, not seeing her husband anywhere.

"Sleeping." Her sons said in unison.

"He's going to be late if he doesn't wake up soon." Clare said annoyed that her husband was still sleeping.

"Wait for it." Nick whispered to the five year old next to him and they bother covered their ears.

"MARK FITZGERALD, YOU BETTER WAKE UP BEFORE I GO UP THEIR AND WAKE YOU UP MYSELF!" Clare bellowed from the kitchen. Upstairs, a small crash was heard and the slamming of the bathroom door.

"Works all the time," Clare smiled to herself.

~abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz~

"Our last addition. Welcome to the family, Anna Rose Fitzgerald." Clare whispered to the sleeping baby in her arms. The newborn girl was all being stared at by three males. Her father and her two older brothers were in awe by the little girl.

"Our family is complete." Mark said and kissed his wife on the forehead.

"Alright Fitzgeralds, smile for the camera." A nurse said and the whole family smiled except for the sleeping baby.

Clare smiled. Her family was complete and she couldn't have wished for a better family.

**~abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz~**

**I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry. I've been so busy. I apologize guys. **

**But summer's finally here and well **


End file.
